The Village of Death
by SithLordNilis
Summary: Blood and M are from the Village of Death, a village full of assassins.they are the best assassins in the village. They meet Naruto, Sasuke , and many more. They are sent to kill a "friend" what will they do and what about Bloods dads past actions and how they effects on their lives now. (DarkRubi 169 and I have wrote this and are working on a new story "Rogue assassins").
1. Chapter 1

Deep in a dark forest little girl with golden shoulder long hair is singing. Just then a boy with short orange hair walked out from behind a tree, behind her. He looks a little scared but calms down as he listens to the girl sing.

The little girl standing by a tree with alot of Kunais in it. A big guy with long black hair is talking to other kids. Then throws a kunai at the tree but it missed and started to fly towards the girl. The boy with the short orange hair jumps infront of her. And knocks the kunai into the tree without touching.

Pov Blossom

I awoke on my favorite tree to M trying to sneak up on me I smirk and said "Where have you been? Your late." looking at where he walked up, i see he uses his Invisibility jutsu.

After I said that he reappeared and said "I was training with sensei, And lost track of time."

"Training with dad, O yeah, I forgot you went into the forest, why didn't you bring me?" I said jumping down off the top of the tree. We started to walk to our training spot.

Pov Magnum

As we train I felt Blood tence up I looks to see what happen. Blood threw her fans at a couple of boys, I stop it and sent it back to Blood. I look at the boys only to be jumped by the blond, as I jumped away Blood pulls her tessen *Bladed fan* to stop him.

Pov Blossom

I felt Someone run up to where M is stand. My instincts kicked in and I jumped to help him only to hit a sword I look and see a cut. Not just any cut but a cut from the Shihayai plant. I jumped back pulling my mask on. I looked at M he understood and told the boy to sit. Then I pulled out my herbs and got the stuff wrapped and looked at M he Held the boy down and I pushed it down his throat. he gags so M hits his back and he swallows it. Then i turned to M and nods. I pulled out my knife and reopen his cut. And turn to catch the blond as he tries to protect his friend. I started the fire and put the meat on as M gets the poisoned blood out of the black haired boy. The blond stared at M as he worked. The boy keep on asking M how he does the blood controlling I lied "He can't it's a family thing no outsiders." as I started to mix the herbs for the cream.

"So you know how to do it too?" the black hair boy said,

` I fell over and said,"WE ARE NOT RELATED! Why would you think that?"

"Because you two match, and seem to know what the other is thinking." the blond said. My face started to burn up and I looked away from everybody by looking into my bag. "When did we run out of Laconosa, M?" I waved my hand over the ground and a plant of Laconosa grew where my hand was. M, said as he adds his secret recipe "I think yesterday, i thought you got more."

"No Naruto, I was going to say that she said family not his family." the black hair boy said

"Thats what I was missing we didn't introduce ourselves, my name is Magnum, but call me Doom. That's Blossom, I call her Blood Blossom Call her blood tho." pointing to me.

"I'm Naruto, and that's Sasuke." The blond said pointing to the black haired boy. I started to put the herb cream on his cut and he starts to scream. Then I looked at him and notice I was putting it on him

"Oops sorry, I forgot you're not M, I'm use to putting it on him, he knows how much it hurts." I said rubbing the back of my head. As M Reached to check the food I heard a noise. I turned to M and said. "Come here please I need to check your hand." M walked over to me and sat down.

"S'up Blood?" M said as I grab his metal hand, M blushed, I pull off his hand and looked into it. I pulled out a small metal stick and poked around inside the hand. Naruto and Sasuke just started at me shocked, then I got it out, it falls onto my hand, a small rock.

"there you go, it must of gotten stuck there the last time your hand fell off. "I said putting his right hand back on and showing M the rock.

"What happen to his hand." Naruto said

"It was an accident." I started as the memories came back, my eyes started to water. Seeing me M steps in and continues the explanation. I walked away to my lake.

M pov

I sat down in front of Sasuke and Naruto come and sit like it is story time in Kindergarden. "It happens 6 years ago. I have just turned 12, It was in January and very icy. Blood and I were training in front of her house after our session with her dad, our sensei. She was helping me with my metal controlling ability. And out of nowhere, ten Guys come up to the dojo and attack me. Blood jumps at them, trying to help me, they attack her too, they were saying stuff about getting the kid of Renji the devil. They got me and she ran after us trying to get me back. She slips on some black ice and cut her leg up, bleeding bad she still followed and found me. She got inside and freed me. Then the guys came back and attacked us again. In the middle of the fight, one of her vines broke a support beam and it started to fall on her, i push her out of the way and got my Hand crushed by it. After we got home i got my metal hand and she made it look real. It turns out Renji the devil was her dad. I think she blames herself for my hand."

"I think the meats done." I stand up to check the meat and Blood comes back from her trip to her lake. I looked at her and said "You feeling better?"

Blood nodded and said "After the meal we need to get you guy out of this forest it's too dangerous after dark."

"Nah we are good fighters, we'll be fine." Naruto said

"Yeah, you may be good fighter but you can't hurt these creatures, they can kill you a mile away from you, and that some of the weaker one." Blood said standing up and walking to a big bag by the fire she pulls out plates. I check the food, asking Blood for my spices. She throw it at me I caught it with ease. As I was adding the spices, Blood was talking with Naruto and Sasuke. "He makes the best food ever, He has his own secret spices i helped him find some of them but he has some I can't figure them out and I'm the one who's good with them, haha." I blushed a little.

Pov Blood

After we were done eating we left, I keep an eye on them, so they won't get by our village. As we was running I sensed it I jumped at Naruto, knocking him out of the way as a giant tails crashes into the ground imbedding itself into the earth. I pulled out my fans and jumped into the trees, as everyone jumped into the trees, too.I had cut off all the scorpions legs and was getting the tail. "Hey Blood need help?" M said as he laughed.

"HA HA you know i love these fight too much to need help." I said as I cut off this tail and jump by them covered in blood, Naruto and Sasuke is speechless.

M laughed and said "Yeah everyone is like that but the people who we grew up with, They was scared of her before she has this kind of fun."

I walked back after cutting the head off with one cut and wiping the blood off my face and said " Some help please?"

M laughed "O k, the usually?" I nodded and M pulled the blood out of my hair.

As we got to the end of the forest we saw their friends. As we landed in front of them, I see the girl. She has pink hair and was ogling M, For some reason it pissed me off.

M pov

I sense that blood was pissed off, but i don't know why. Naruto ran up to the guy and girl, "Hey Sakura, Kakashi sensei! We're here ." He said happily. The girl ran up to me and hugged my arm, giggling she said "Hi I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"My name is Magnum. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

Blood Pov

I fingered my fans as i watched them talk to each other, slowly getting more and more upset. I had enough when she started to lean on his shoulder. " Ok we have to go my dad would be mad if he found out that we left the camp."

"He should stay here you can go back, whatever your name is, why would your dad be mad at Magnum?" She said with hearts in her eyes,

I just snapped. "My name is Blood, you stupid fan girl. You better not go into the forest during the night time or your dead in About 5 seconds." I said

"Ha like you can beat me." Sakura said.

I laughed and said "I would love to kill you but I'm talking about the monsters in the forest like this one." I pulled the Scorpion head out of my bag. Sakura yelled and almost passed out watching the blood still flowing out of the neck. Laughing I put the head back into my bag. And turned around and started back into the forest. I heard before I was out of my hearing range " Damn that girl scary, She even scared me." Kakashi said, and M laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Magnum

"I don't know what that was about, but I'm sorry about that she tends to be mean, when she doesn't trust people." I said as I looked at Sakura. "I need to see if she is ok, I hope we meet again." I said turning and ran into the forest.

"Please don't leave me Magnum." Sakura said, "I need you."

"I have to go, she and I are a team, we fight and if need be die together, I never leave a friend in need make sure they get home safe ok Kakashi?" I said, "Sure Magnum. " kakashi said.

Pov Blood

I came to my lake, it was sunset and the water turned a beautiful orangey color. I sat on the dock dipping my feet into the water. Why did I get so angry, lots of girls flirt with M. M walked up behind me and moves my shoes so he can sit down next to me. "Hey, you ok, you got angry and yelled at her back there. I did not know that, her standing next to me upset you," He said.

"You are always soo ignorant, I just don't like her that's all," I said laughing.

Pov M

Just then I felt Blood tense up and I felt a sudden breeze. I looked over and saw Blood falling into the water. I dropped my cannon and jumped into the water, trying to get to her before she drowns. I find her trying to summon plants to save herself. I drag her back up to the surface. After she stopped coughing, she glared at the guy who knocked her in. As we got to the land she took off after the guy who knocked her down. I look over to see it was a blond guy. He was being chased by a giant boar.

Pov Blood

I looked ahead to see a Venus flytrap. So I climbed the trees so I can get ahead of him. I get to the flytrap and see some idiot got stuck in it. I pulled him out; as I laid him down I see the guy and the big boar.

Pov Stupid *guy that got stuck in the plant*

Where am I? I open to see a girl with golden hair and sparkly bright blue eyes, I feel my checks heat up. She looks like an angel. "Are you ok?" My Angel said her voice was as angelic as her looks. "Ye-Yeah?" Just then a bunch of beetles came to see me. I looked up expecting her to freak out, to my surprise I see her...HOLDING ONE!

Pov Blood

"Awww they wanted to see if he's ok" I picked one up and smiled at it. All of the beetles surrounded me.

Pov Stupid *guy that got stuck in the plant*

I watched in horror when the Venus ATE my Angel. I stand up to help her, only to see a boy with red hair run up to me. "Where is Blood?" He said.

"Who?" I said looking for my Kunai.

"Light skin, golden hair, bright blue eyes." He said. Blood? My Angel, how dare you.

"O, you mean My Angel. She is in the plant." I said just then the plant shredded and I see My Angel covered in blood with two fans in her hands.

Pov Blood

Getting out of that stupid Plant I said, "I HATE those plants, why is there a Plant that eats meat. Now I'm covered in the blood from that stupid boar." I walked up to M and see him laughing.

"Can you Shut up and get this fucking blood out of my hair." I turned to The stupid guy and said " What's your name?"

Pov M

"My name is Shino, What's your name?" He said a small blush forming on his check.

I feel like growling, like blood does, a lot. "My name is Blossom but I'm called Blood." She replied.

Then Blood got an evil look on her face, I feel sorry for the idiot that knocked her into the water. She turned to the idiot and wrapped him upside down with some vines. She laughed her evil laugh and started to walk towards him. I walked in front of her and stopped her." Blood stop it, you need to calm down, and you don't want to do that." Blood looked into my eyes, then walked away to her lake. Sakura Glumped my arm.

"Magnum, Thank god, you're ok." Sakura said rubbing her head on my arm.

"I think it will be better for you to stop that before Blood kills you, she's a little out of sorts, she almost drowned." I said, gently removing my arm. I turned to run after blood.

Pov Shino

I watch that brute run after my Angel and Sakura sighs and says "Man, He so Amazing and protective!" her eyes turned into hearts. "Unlike that selfish ugly Blood."

"Excuse me, Blossom is an angel. She's not ugly or selfish, She so pure, compared to that brute."

Pov M

When I found blood, she looked calm. "At least you did not see Sakura back there. She went nuts seeing me, she is craaaazy, and soooo clingy. I hate clingy people." I said. Blood giggled, yes I knew that would make her giggle, her giggle sound like bells. "I am glad to see you're feeling better, now that you don't want to kill every one, let me take care of that blood." I smile as I see her smile at me.

"O k, I forgot I had blood in my hair." She said running her finger in her hair, trying to get some out. I pulled the blood out of her hair. Just then Shino walked out of the forest. He sees us and his face lights up. He ran up to us as Blood was still running her fingers threw her hair.

"My angel, I'm happy to see the blood out of your hair, do you need help getting blood off your pearly white skin." He said looked her up and down, then smirked. I pulled my fire cannon on him.

You can see him gulp and Blood looks up, laughed and said "You should run that's the fire cannon. And M looks mad as hell." I started to charge my cannon then his eyes went wide and he took off. Laughing we started to head back to the village.

"Hey I'm still here hanging upside down here, Come on, please, let me down." The weird blond guy said.

One month later, Pov Blood

"YO." I said sitting on M's window. Watching M sharpen his swords. On his bedroom wall is his symbol it has crossed Cannons over an explosion with a skull above the crossed cannons.

"HOW do you get up there we are on the 3rd floor." M asked

"It's child's play, I just jump, anyway. We have an assignment." I answered

"Huh, finally, it's about time they sent us out after someone, so who is the target?" He asked.

"A guy, I am to seduce him. Here is his file." I said falling onto his bed. I open the file "Jimmy, Age 25, you can't just kill him. So Blood has to seduce, and if possible poison him. He is a conspiracy nut." I read out loud "Looks like your just watching on the sidelines this time M. Let's go, I need to change."

"You go ahead and change, I will catch up after I grab my favorite cannon," He said.

"Hurry up M I want to leave here soon, I love to poison people." I said jumping out his window.

"Yes, I know, I will meet you at your house in ten minutes," He said.

Pov M

I grabbed my fire and lightning cannons, I was about to leave when I got the idea to take my experimental cannon. My experimental cannon shoot thousands of spikes at my target. I walk over to Blood's house. "Hey, Blood, I am ready to leave. I am taking my number 1 experimental cannon the 'spiker'." I said eagerly.

She came to the window in her seductress outfit, A long silk red dress with hugs her curves, it has a low sweetheart neck and has a slit up her right leg, Her shoes are black high heels The kind that your surprised they girls can walk in. "You do know that this man is a conspiracy nut right M. It is best you just stay by, but unseen." It started to rain.

"I can put an angled metal sheet above us" I said.

"Oh M, I almost forgot to ask how is the metal controlling going? Also I have two umbrellas" She said digging through her bag pulling out two umbrellas, I don't know how she gets all that stuff in that small bag. Throwing the black one to me, and opening her blood red one.

"I can hold it in position or I can make it collapse, I can also make living things out of it, any way it takes a lot of concentration and focus to make it collapse." I replied, I remembered I left something's in my hideout and started walking to my secret hideout.

"M where are you going? Please come back here!" She said. I just kept walking. She started to run after me. I stopped 40 steps later and turned left. I saw my hideout made into a tree. I entered the hideout and sat down. Three minutes later Blood came near the hideout and heard me breathing unevenly. "M are you ok?" She said.

"It is not that, I forgot to take my locket with my dad's picture in it, the locket brings me good luck" I said.

Pov Blood

M grabbed his locket and came outside. "I also got you something, I wanted to surprise you but since tomorrow you turn 19 I had to give it to you now." He said giving me a present. I opened it and found a set of silk fans engraved with roses, dragons, and my symbol which is a blossoming blue rose with a skull and jaw with knifes as the thrones, made by him.

"Th-Thank you Magnum, I love it." I said giving him a hug, Then I froze.

"Are you ok Blood?" He asked.

"Oh Sorry, I forgot you're not a big fan of being hugged." I said blushing, I turning around to pull my old fans out and into my bag for safe keeping and putting my new ones in their place.

"It's alright you don't need to apologize for it, I am trying to get used to it." He said. "Are you ready to get going?"

"Sure, let's go. So how do you want to get there?" I asked.

"How about on my metal horses?" He replied.

"What horses? I don't see any horses." I said.

"Metal style: Metal horse Jutsu" He yelled twice. Two metal horses came up from the ground.

"When did you make that jutsu? " I said with surprise in my voice.

"While training with your father, I thought I told you, but that is not all I can do. I can make a metal army of ten people so far." He said. His face went from happy to something, I never seen from him, a wild and mysterious look.

"M is something wrong you do not seem like yourself." I said. His face went back to normal.

"Oh this is a side effect from a fight I had won, I fought an S-ranked ninja who insulted my honor." He said

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"I am fine, I just love summoning an army of minions that is all. It is odd that guy I fought, he is still alive but he chose to go easy on me" He said.

"I am sure that was a coincidence, there is no one who would go easy on you, everyone knows how deadly you are." I said.

Pov M

We got on the horses and rode them to a small town 30 miles outside of The Hidden Leaf Village. We quickly found our target that was walking towards us. She asked him to try her "famous" tea. He was suspicious of the tea and I acted as a pedestrian and asked her for some of the tea. This made him think it is safe to drink. He drank two cups. Then went to his house, after his door closed he fell down dead. We started to leave when we bumped into Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"So Blood and Magnum, how are things in the Village of Death, Whats with that dress Blood?" Kakashi asked. Alarmed Blood pulled out her fans.

"How do you know about the Village of Death?!" She asked him her fan on his neck, But a blush on her face,its kind of hard to believe how easily she get embarrassed . I started backing up and bumped into someone. Blood turned around and saw someone who looks a lot like me, looking at us. She giggled as I kept looking at him and the locket.

"Hello Bando." Kakashi said.

"What's this guy's name?" Bando asked.

"His name is Magnum." Kakashi responded.

"He looks kind of like me." Bando said.

"Does this mean..." I started before Blood pulled me out of site. "HE IS MY FATHER!" I whispered to Blood.

"Yes, your mother told us not to tell him before she died last week remember." She told me. We walked to the rest of the group. Sakura ran up to me and hugged me.

"Magnum, It's been too long since we last saw each other." She said not letting go of my fake arm. She was holding so tightly that a normal person arm would start to turn purple my fake arm slipped off and hit the ground, Blood started to laugh as she picked it up and put it back on for me.

"Magnum how did you lose your arm?" Bando asked looking at my right arm.

"Oh that, I lost it after being kidnapped by rogue ninja when Blood and I were 12, and being rescued by Blood, because I was the only one that talked to her. I also got this scar on my face, saving her from her dad's bad aim. She was about to be crushed by a steal beam and I pushed her out of the way. I turned but my arm got destroyed from half way up the fore arm to the hand," I turned and noticed Blood getting upset.

"That is like me, losing my arm." He said. "I think you are my son, if I am not mistaken you are from the Village of Death."

"H-How did you know?" I asked.

"Easy no one else can use chakra cannons but me, it is a Kekkei Genkai that I have developed, and I kind of overheard Kakashi. " He responded

"So now what dad?" I asked.

"How about we spar outside of town?" He asked.

"Don't go easy on me! I am the second deadly people in our Village, the first is Blood." I said.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" he said. We ran outside of town. Sakura and Naruto came after us.

Pov Blood

"Kakashi, how do you know about the Village of Death?" I asked.

"I was in the anbu black ops and was informed of the secret village. Also I saved your father from Orochimaru,I remember you when you was a little kid." He replied.

"So that explains why you know about the village." I said.

"Let's go see how those two are doing in their sparing match." Kakashi said. We started walking towards Magnum and Bando.

Pov M

"Nice shot son, you have incredible aim. Now, let me show you how it is done." Bando said. He charged his cannon and fired it at a tree his explosion incinerated the tree.

"Ha nice one dad, this is nothing compared to my spiker cannon!" I said. I summoned a metal clone. Then I pulled out my spiker cannon and fired it at the clone. The spikes tore the clone to shreds. Bando was impressed by the power it has.

"Awesome son, I never imagined the power of that cannon being so great. How does it do that?" He asked.

"It uses my own metal controlling powers, it was meant to prove my strength. I can't use it with Blood in the area. I do not want to hurt my Best friend." I said. Shino came up to us from no-where and cut my arm deeply with a kunai. I started bleeding heavily, I used my blood controlling ability to try and stop the bleeding.

"Shino, what in the world was that for!" I yelled. Blood came running into see my arm bleeding and my blood on Shino's kunai. Sakura punched Shino full force in the face. Sakura and Blood came running to help with my arm. Sakura used medical ninjutsu to heal the cut. Blood walked over to Shino.

"Shino, why did you do that to Magnum?" She asked Angry.

"I'm sorry My Angel, that was meant for Kakashi, he and I were working on traps for people who follow us to our base of operations." He answered.

Pov Blood

"Shino, that was meant for when I got back not for today." Kakashi said.

"Oops my bad, sorry Magnum." Shino said.

"It is alright, no problem, you could ask me for some pointers because that one was obvious. Next time hide the trigger somewhere less noticeable or face being defeated." Magnum said. I stared at him in disbelief, how could M let someone like Shino get off like that. The M I know would never let someone off like that. He normally hits them for hurting him. "Blood are you unnerved by my actions today. Relax I have met my father and shown him my first experimental cannon. So I am relaxed there is nothing to worry about." He said. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Shino left for home. Shortly after the guy who knocked me into the lake came running through. M stopped him and asked him why he was running; he said that he was being followed by a crazy man. M asked his name and he said it was Deidara.

"Deidara, who is this crazy man and what does he want with you?" M asked.

"I was to capture him, but he is trying to kill me. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I do not want to use my ultimate jutsu." Deidara responded. Sasuke came running after Deidara.

"Sasuke what are you trying to d..." M started before he got sliced across the chest. He started bleeding heavily he tried to stop the blood from coming out of his chest but barely managed to stop it. M stood up, putting on his spiker cannon. He aimed for Sasuke's hand. Sakura came running in and stopped M from firing the cannon. "Sasuke, you are so lucky Sakura was here to stop me from shredding you!" He yelled, "Metal style : Metal horse jutsu." he repeated himself twice after that. "Dad I need to go heal my wound, I will be near the village, see you later." He said. With that the two of us got on a horse and left. We went towards the village but M turned to the left and I tried to follow but he made the horse go straight to the village.

Pov M

I went to my secret training ground. The dense foliage should protect me from being found. Blood came running to find me, I turned around with hate in my eyes. She stumbled back. She was terrified by my look. I calmed down. I then ran away from her. I ran to my favorite spot. I hid in my tent painted to look like the area around it. I started digging a hole. I dug for two hours before she came to find me. I put a sheet of metal over me then covered it in dirt. She thought I was hiding in the trees, my tent fell in the wind and hit the metal sheet. She came running to the metal sheet and tried to lift it. She could not because I was trying to keep it on me. She picked up the shovel and banged on the sheet for ten minutes. I removed the metal sheet but she was in mid-swing. She accidently hit me in the head. "I wanted to see if you're alright. I thought you were in pain." She said sweetly. I know she is lying because of her voice.

"Oh really, and you think I am going fall for that voice." I said getting up and turning away. She came up next to me. I tried to turn away again but she grabbed my arm. It was not like Sakura's touch, she felt hot and softer than I thought she would. I asked why she is holding my arm, but she just smiled fakely at me and said "Are you ok?" Almost depressed sounding. I felt unnerved by this. I walked away but she just ran in front of me. I started to get angry, but she pinned me to the ground. I broke the vines, but she summoned more to hold me down. I tried to break them but she just kept summoning more. I glared at her but she just sat next to me. Tears streaming out of her eyes, She just hiccupps quietly. I said quit faking, but she did not stop. The vines released me and I sat up. She jumped at me. I was stunned by her actions.

She looked me in the eyes, with tears in her eyes and said "you are my only friend, please don't leave me. I thought you were going to die. I can't lose my best friend. Everyone will think, I killed you and never talk to me." She hugged me and I could not think of what to tell her, my arms found their way around her waist, I Just hugged her.

Pov Blood

I kept hugging Magnum, he looked stunned. I looked at his chest, it was bleeding. I set him down. I could not control my emotion, that's bad I don't want the my power to attack M. Sakura heard me crying and came up to me. She looked at Magnum who was trying to move his left arm to heal himself. She used medical ninjutsu to heal him. I tried to thank her but could not find the words to thank her. I just looked him in the eyes and said "You will be alright I will get you home." I turned to Sakura. "I need you to leave us, because, no outsiders are allowed to see the village, my dad's rules. If it were up to me, I would let you help me get him to his bed and care for him. I am sorry for being rude to you, he is teaching me to be nicer to people." I said. Sakura understood if a village leader makes the rules to obey it.

She left and said "send a bird if you need me." I nodded and she left for Naruto and Kakashi. I turned to M and summoned vines to lift him. The vines lifted him up to my shoulders. When I got M home. I picked him up and placed him on some vines. I used the vines to place him on his bed. I entered his room and saw a picture face down on his dresser. The picture is of the two of us when we graduated from the training school. I looked closer and he was smiling unlike how this year he has only smiled when he and his dad trained together. He started to move. I set the picture down and ran to his side. He looked as if he were sad. I sat next to his bed. He started calling my name. I told him to relax. He seemed to relax, he opened his eyes.

"Blood where are we?" He asked.

"We are in your room, why?" I asked.

"I did not expect to be here. I think I am well. Let's go get a mission. " He said.

"I hope you are ready." I said.

"Do not worry I will be fine." He said. He stood up and we went to my father for another mission.

Pov Magnum

"I have a mission, where you were specifically requested, the target is a sword smith's evil brother. Magnum you are going to have to kill him. He thinks everyone is weak so he is going after the nine tales. You are ordered to protect Naruto Uzumaki, ordered by the fifth hokage. Also look out because Sasuke Uchiha is in the area. He is extremely dangerous." Renji, Blood's father said.

"Sir we ran into Naruto earlier on the mission. He seems nervous and needs Kakashi to keep him calm. He looks like he went through my cannons blast." I said, "I know who the target is. He is following Naruto right now. I think we need to hurry over there."

Pov Blood

Me and M was riding the horses, I can hear Naruto yelling "These noodles M made are Amazing."

Just then I hear the sound of a kunai heading towards them. Looking at M he understood I jumped into the trees and made it to them just in time. I jumped in front of Naruto and pulled my sword up knocking it into the air. Just then the Kunai stopped in midair and started to fly into the trees. Out comes M with the kunai flying around him. Smirking I glanced at where the kunai came from. M sent it flying toward the thrower it passed him turning around it hits the guy. I heard him grunt in pain, and take off. I took off after him knowing M was following. We went into the next clearing, I see Thousands of clones, their all of one guy they have gray skin, Black hair that sticks out like a fin and a grant sword covered with scales. I pulled out my fans and attacked one landing in the middle, M landing next to me; I look to see that the clone I cut turned into two puddles of water then transform into two clones. Crap, what do we do, we won't be able to stop all of them, what will happen to M, he'll get badly hurt before we will be able to make a dent. I got to get him out of here.

"You need to get out of here and fast." I said trying to keep the clones back.

"You don't trust me enough to want me to stay by your side!" M said kicking a clone in the face

"It's not that I don't trust you." I said quietly facing away from M, a small blush on my face.

"Really because your acting like you don't!" M yelled looking me straight in the face.

"It's not that I don't trust you, you're the only person I trust!" I said getting madder and madder at M.

"Then why?! Why, do you want me to leave you?" M said punching more clones in the face.

"BECAUSE I don't want my first and only friend and I guy I love dying, because I'm not strong enough to protect him!" I yelled my eyes widen as I realize what I said, I smacked my hand onto my mouth.

Pov M

I dropped my lighting cannon as I watched her lunched herself into the air over the clones into the woods, She don't know where's she's going, crap, she'll hurt herself. My bangs fell over my eyes as I grabbed my spiker putting it on; I jumped into the air and shoot all of the clones. And pulled out my newest Cannon "Hey, Jackass, I'll like to introduce my newest cannon it's called 'The eternal Ice blaster.' When this thing freezes you, you stay frozen." I blasted all of the Clone puddles then took off after Blood. I can't believe she likes me back. I stop in my tracks as I hear her silky singing voice.

'I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There so much more  
I never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along  
And you changed everything  
You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier  
Crazier  
Feel like I'm falling  
And I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
I watch from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel'

I didn't know she felt that way, I leaned against the tree she is in, and listened.

'And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Open my eyes and you made me believe  
You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier  
Crazier  
Feel like I'm falling  
And I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Baby you showed me what livin is for  
I don't hide anymore  
You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier  
Crazier  
Feel like I'm falling  
And I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier  
Crazier'

I jumped up into the tree and wrapped my arms around her, keeping her from running away again. At that moment she started to struggle to free herself. I laughed and said "No you're not getting away from me we need to talk."

"I'm sorry." Blood said quietly hiding her face; I felt her tears on my arm.

"What?" I asked I thought she said sorry but why?

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin our friendship with my stupid feelings." Blood said feeling more depressed then before.

"There is no way in hell your feelings are stupid, truthfully When you told me you loved me I couldn't believe it, I thought it was a dream." I said sitting down putting her on my lap and putting my chin on the top of her head.

"A dream?" A long break "I get it, a nightmare. I'm the scariest girl in the village; of course you only wanted me as a partner." Blood said.

"A nightmare, Please those are some of the best dreams I have. All those days where you ask me why I was so happy, it was because I had a dream about us." I said

covering her eyes with her bangs she said "I get it."

"I'm dreaming, I cried myself asleep."

I smirked as I pinched her arm. "Oww!" Her head shot up to glare at me; I kissed her right on her lips. Her eyes widen as she tried to understand what happen, but then started to kiss back. After we pulled apart I laugh lightly and Blood just had a dreamy look on her face, she leaned on my chest. Just then a vine grabbed her leg and threw her into the tree. I Jumped in front of Blood and reach for a cannon to find that their gone "What?" Then I felt that I was being picked up and I saw Blood walk up to him

"You are in trouble." I said as I watched the way she walked up, she's angry as hell. Just then I felt the wind pick up.

POV Zetsu

Tornado formed around the girl, her golden hair started to float up, and her blue eyes glow brighter… Wait, that looks like… Just then I got blown into a tree and vines whipped themselves around my arms and legs. Yep, Hana. Just the vines cut in half and I see Kisame stood there and said "we got to go if that's who I think it is daughter."

POV M

Just like that they were gone. Then I feel blood running down my back. Just then Sakura came running up to me, I turned to them and said "Stop right there, Freeze!" Kakashi and Naruto frozen, but Sakura keep going. Blood turned to her and a whipped air at her, hitting Sakura into a tree. Slowly the wind stopped and she fell to her knees. I took off to run up to her.

"What the hell just happen?" Kakashi said

"Its fine, She done, She has control over wind, she can't control it that well. Blood you ok?" I said picking blood up and hugging her tightly to my body. Bloods face lite up.

Pov Blood

"M please let go I need to treat you back its bleeding bad."

"But I don't want to," M said and stuck his face in my neck.

"Wait, when did you get together?" Naruto said everyone looked at him like 'What!'

Giggling I said, "Yeah I guess, we are, hehe, about ten minutes ago, right before that plant dude," I started to laugh as he started to rub his nose on my neck. "Attacked, come on M I'm trying to talk. Now let me go so I can fix your back."

"O k ." M put me down and sat down. I saw Sakura Glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and took off M shirt that was ripped, revealing his ripped chest. I hugged M. then started to put the medicine on his back then wrapped his chest, making sure to rub his stomach and chest a little. Sticking my tongue at her again.

"Thanks for helping me with my back, Blood." M said a little confused. Sakura took off running And Naruto, took off after her. "I got to be going I have to take care of them by Blood and M." Kakashi said running after them.

The next day

M and I was walking in the clearing by the villages' forest. Then we hear "My Angel, hey Blossom!"

I turned around to see a guy he looks a little familiar.

Pov M

I growled "Bug boy" a little bit I stepped in front of blood and said "What do you want…."

"Hey you're that guy that was caught in the Venus flytrap." Blood said with a smile because she remembered him "I think Shina? No it's Shino, yeah it's Shino, how are you?"

Blood walked up to me and held my hand said "Sorry we are a little busy, we are on a date right now."

Blood pulled me passed him and said "Sorry we can caught up later, bye Shino." I looked at him and smirked pulling blood closer and putting my hand on her waist.

Pov Itachi

"Excuse me I'm wandering about Blossom's known by blood's Family." A woman holding a baby looked at him and said "Don't let everyone lie to you' she's not a bad girl, She lives in that house right there." Pointing to a dojo on a hill. "He found her in the woods her mother killed, so he raised her." She said

"Do you happen to know her mother's name?"

"I don't know He just found the baby."

"Do you know where Magnum's family lives?" I said

"I'm sorry dear His aunt died last week. He does has a little sister, she's training right now with Blossom's dad."

"One last Question, do you know where Blossom is, I would like to say hi, I haven't seen her in a long time."

She smiled at me, "She went on a date With Magnum into the forest, good luck finding them and more good luck trying to talk to her." I thanked her and left. I found Zetsu and told him what I know.

Pov Blood

We finally got to where M was taking me, it's a beautiful lake. M said he's going to teach me to swim. We stopped to eat the food he made. After that we watched the sunset. I rested my head on his shoulder and started to sing  
'Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
Namida no nioi ga shita  
Yasashii manazashi no  
Tabibito  
Shizuka ni hibiiteru  
Natsukashiiongaku  
Omoidasenai kioku  
Samayou  
Yme wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
Omoi no kienai basho made  
Fu tari de  
Tooi umi wo sora wo koete  
Kurai yoru no naka de  
Watashi wo terashiteru  
Yasashii manazashi no  
Anata ni  
Aitai….'

"I know your mother, you know." The plant guy's voice said behind us

We jumped up and M stood in front of me,

"What do you want; we are in the middle of a date." I yelled at him,

"You're a lot like your mother, but her hair was shorter."

"So."

"You have the same attitude as your mother and you get so easily angered  
That you fly off the handle, that why you have problem controlling wind."

A month later

For the last four weeks Zetsu has been trying to get me to join the Akatsuki. "Hello Again, Blossom. You know that your name is fitting like your mothers, they are beautiful flowers. No one knows how dangerous Flowers are. We do, but that's because we can control them." Zetsu said appearing next to me as I walked through the woods.

"I'm not going to join you, I'm never leave M and He's way too good to join your gang." I said

Pov Zetsu

I watched as my daughter walked away. So that boy is the reason for your goodness. I can put a stop to that. "I can't believe My Angel , is dating that brute M. He must have done something to make her like him, she should be with me." A guy in a hooded jacket said walking by.

I smirked. "Hey you talking about Blossom?" I said walking up to him.

"Yeah you know her?" He asked

"Yeah I'm her father, I don't like that M guy, he's putting weird thoughts in her head, she won't listen to me anymore. But I think you would be a good match for her." I said, I'm so smart he's going to do my dirty work for me.

A week later Pov Blood

I wonder where M is. "Hello, my beautiful daughter, how are you doing today?" Zetsu said appearing by me.

"What do you want?" I said

"To show you a flower I saw, you'll love it." Zetsu said turning west and started to walk away I follow and see M.I was about to call his name when I saw Shino Stab M. I ran up to M.

"Blossom? What are you doing here?" Shino said.

I sat my M I felt for a pulse, I felt none. I stood and faced Shino. "HOW DARE YOU!" I made a giant Vine covered with Spikes stabbed Shino in the chest. Making him fall, dying.

Pov Sakura

I walked into the clearing seeing Blood Killing Shino? Wait isn't that… Zetsu. What is she doing with him?

Pov Blood

"He's dead." My bangs fell over my eyes as Zetsu walked next to me, wrapping us up in vines, teleporting us to a dark room. I fell to my knees, tears pouring out of my eyes not stopping.

Pov Zetsu

It worked perfectly, now to get her to say yes.

Pov Sakura

I ran up to Shino and healed him then Healing M. M woke up an hour later "What happened?" M asked rubbing his head.

"I saw Blood attack Shino, I think she's working For Zetsu now, I'm pretty sure she attacked you too. You was poisoned by a plant based poison. Good thing I was here she just left with Zetsu."

Pov M

I stood up and walked up to Shino. "Who told you to attack me, and Why?!" I grabbed his neck gripping it "if you made Blood go with her father then we may lose the Blood That I love forever!"

"HER FATHER!"Sakura said "Her father is Zetsu."

"A plant guy told me he said he was her father." Shino said

"I need to find her!" I dropped Shino; I almost chocked him to death, O well.

"I need to find where he would take her." I started to pace, who can find out.

"M, I think Jiraiya from my Village might." Sakura said. I have a lead! I hugged Sakura

"Thanks so much Sakura!" I said taking off to the village of the hidden leaf.

Seven days later Pov blood

Put on my Akatsuki Trench coat over my Blood red dress I like my dress it's shorter in the front. With a very, very, VERY low cut Top. I put on my high heel black boots that goes up to my knees and walked out of my room. To see Itachi walking up to me, "Hey Blood!" He stopped right next to me, "S'up girl How you doing." He said

"Nothin' much, going to talk to my dad, he wanted me to learn to control my wind power." I said starting to walk towards my dad's room.

"Hey how about after that I take you on that date, I promised you." Itachi said catching up to me walking backward in front of me,

"What date I said no, I'll never like you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on stop lying to yourself, you can't keep your hands off of me." Itachi

"Yeah that's because I keep trying to KILL you, so BACK OFF!" I said pulling my Fan out and Cutting his chest. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I walked into my dad's room and start to train.

Pov M

This is the last place they can be, I hope she's here.

I walked into the place, I see Zetsu walk out of the room and said "Your alive."

"WHERE IS BLOOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I yelled

"She's right here." He smirked and turned to the door he walked through,

I looked at the door to see a female Akatsuki. Her long golden hair pulled into a high ponytail, wearing a black cats mask, a short red dress with is longer in the back, She has her jacket on her arm.

She looks at me then stops in her tracks. "Magnum?" Her eyes widen behind her mask.

She pulled her mask off, "No it can't be." I looked into her eyes they looked so broken.

Next thing I know I was blown back into Kisame. "Shit." I when to block but felt wind blowing passed me. I looked up to see Kisame flying into the wall. "Thanks Blood." I said smiling then I was lifted into the air by Vines. And blood Walking up to me.

"YOU'RE not real. You can't be I checked you. You Died." Blood said

"M where are you, I knew She was an Akatsuki. STOP hurting M, Blood!" Sakura said Running into the room with Shino.

"SHINO! YOU KILLED HIM,I'LL FINSH YOU OFF NOW." Blood said Turning to Shino. Bring another vine to wrap around his neck, Lifting Shino up into the air and tightening the Vine around his neck.

"STOP THAT BLOOD!" Zetsu said, just like that Shino and I was released and we fell to the ground. My arm fell of and flew at her. She caught it and hugged it and smiled sadly, "It's always falling off, I need to fix it,."

"Yeah it does need fix, You need to fix it, come home." I said

POV blood

"He's a fake Blossom, We both saw him die." My father said

"Hey you're the guy that told me to hurt M." Shino said pointing to my dad.

"You had that idiot killed the only guy I will ever love, just to get me to join the Akatsuki." I said pulling my fans out.

"Hey those are the fans I made you." M said Getting up. I started to run towards my dad pining him to the ground with one of the fan against his neck about to cut his head off. " Blood stop you need to calm down." M said grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. My eyes started to tear up. Wait A fake would never stop me. "It's really is you isn't it. But you were dead." I said hugging him back.

"He was almost dead, I healed him, Blood." Sakura said

"Hey, I thought you never cry Blood?" M said and laughed a little

"Shut up, you'll do the same thing if it was me." I said laughing.

"Of course, but I don't have a legacy of being the scariest person in the village of assassins." M said laughing, M grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my head into kiss me, and I happily kissed him back.


	3. Epilogue

*Epilogue*

Pov Blood Two months later

M and I finally started doing missions again after my crippling depression, and M's almost death and M got use to the new hand I made him. This time it won't fall off.

"Hey dad we're here." I yelled with M by my side he grabbed my hand and squeeze it. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey guys, here's your mission you have to kill a weapon dealer, unknown requester. The target name is Bando." My dad said we looked at him like he was crazy then looked at each other smiled and said at the same time "I Quit, See yeh!" And we jumped out of the 30 store window, Laughing I pulled a plant to make a slide all the way out of the village, I guess we are rogue Assassins now.

Hey I'm SithLordNilis , Me and Rubi, soon she has this story on her page. We are going to make a part two to this story 'Rogue Assassins'.


End file.
